tconfigfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:PoroCYon
Welcome Hi, welcome to Surfpup's tConfig Mod Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Error Compendium page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Danjen (Talk) 12:42, June 24, 2012 Biome Spawning There is actually already a page for what you suggested on Mitchellex's talk page. I will give you a link to the Biome Spawning Methods page in this sentence. – Flamarow 04:17, June 27, 2012 (UTC) How to Make an Item Use Scripting fix Woohoo!!! Many thanks for fixing the Tutorial explaining how to make a Health Drain Sword! ^_^ Question PoroCYon? can you help me? is it possible to make a Mega large world option? that instead by large world x=8400 and y=2400 that you can make a world option that calls Ultra large world and x=84000 and y=24000 is? Regards,remcovanaRemcovana (talk) 08:37, April 6, 2013 (UTC) yeh, but not in the menu; it isn't modable yet. but i know a trick: you need 1 .cs file: World.cs in the Global folder. what you put in there: (way too much code to display here....) http://pastebin.com/NWHJvcfE (if the bug was debugged (goto Pastebin;), it would be much shorter) thank you. i hope the code works, but i have to wait until firefox or google finally load pastebin.... maybe is the site online. but if you have the code, can you edit then the large world if you can't let it show up in the menu? maybe that's possible... yeh, the code is HUGE. i didn't save the code, i'm sorry. and this code edits the large world already (well... every world :P ) indeed a large code, the code is so big google chrome or firefox won't even load it! and pretty awesome that it's editing every world. now i must figure out how to get the code... and have a already see my beta release of my mod? http://www.terrariaonline.com/threads/tconfig-newrarria-mod.96561/ hmmm... it works for me.... i pasted it again on a very light site (can't be lighter) http://hastebin.com/raw/getiwigoho again, THANK YOU. now i have finally the code! my internet just don't want to load pastebin... very strange. but the important thing is a got the code! thank you again! erm... i get a error: Code (world test ModWorld GenerateWorld()) Error: System.Reflection.TargetInvocationException: Het doel van een aanroep heeft een uitzondering veroorzaakt. ---> System.NullReferenceException: De objectverwijzing is niet op een exemplaar van een object ingesteld. bij Terraria.ModWorld.GenerateWorld() --- Einde van intern uitzonderingsstackpad --- bij System.RuntimeMethodHandle.InvokeMethod(Object target, Object[] arguments, Signature sig, Boolean constructor) bij System.Reflection.RuntimeMethodInfo.UnsafeInvokeInternal(Object obj, Object[] parameters, Object[] arguments) bij System.Reflection.RuntimeMethodInfo.Invoke(Object obj, BindingFlags invokeAttr, Binder binder, Object[] parameters, CultureInfo culture) bij Terraria.Codable.RunSpecifiedMethod(String details, Object code, String methodName, Object[] parameters) how is that possible? i maked a World.cs, put him in the Global folder, and he still doesn't work! and i don't understand much of the error... i already adjust the x value and the y value, but that doesn't work to... remove the last ~15 lines of the code (it start with 'foreach (string current in Config.modDLL.Keys)', and be sure to leave 1 '}' at the end) i did what you said, deleted the foreach thing code (it were 12 lines, not 15) and it still doesn't work. and i left 1 } at the end. the code now looks like this: http://hastebin.com/raw/kovacopupi.cs as you see, i deleted the 12 lines and left 1 }. so why am i still getting the same error? and this is the source: http://www.mediafire.com/?8dzvzd14a58saj2 hrm... are you sure you rebuilt it? I can't see anything that could be wrong. maybe some tConfig bug. rename the 'GenerateWorld' at the begginning to 'ABC', for example (don't leave it as GenerateWorld), and add this to a new file, in Tile.cs in your Tile folder: public void ModifyWorld() { ModWorld.ABC(); // same thing as you named the 'GenerateWorld' at the top. } .... i did what you said, i renamed the GenerateWorld to ABC, make a Tile folder, put in the tile folder Tile.cs and but the code in that you gived. now i'm getting a error by the modpack builder: for the non-static field or the non-static Terraria.ModWorld.ABC () method or property is an object reference required: ModWorld.ABC(); and the arrow points at the M why am i getting that error?? source (again): http://www.mediafire.com/?8dzvzd14a58saj2